Rise of the FreeFang
by MasterOfFreeFang
Summary: In any world, there are jobs. This is the case for this one. Monsters to be slain or bandits to be decapitated. Many guilds took these jobs, but all were small compared to FreeFang. How did this guild come to be you ask. Well, read the story to find out you impatient prick. Lots of OC's, a whole lot.
1. Note(Nothing to do with the story)

Sup, my name's Trajaun. To anyone reading this, welcome to my first fanfic(or at least my first attempt at one). The term FreeFang will probaly be a reoccurring theme in my fanfics, it will be used to name any original guilds or mercenary groups I come up with. Thanks and remember to review, but go easy on me, this is my first time and I might be a little sensitive. Interpret that anyway you like.


	2. Prologue Part 1

In this world, there are three types of beings that the gods, for some reason, saw fit to let live in it. The first, beasts, were savage and stuck in their ways and traditions. The second, Man, were said to come from the beasts who hose to adapt and change and continue to do so. Then there were the monster, brought here by the Conjecture of Spheres and never removed, who stuck to their ways and adapted like both other types, but seemed to plague them both with their very existence. These are the only three types that inhabited the world. Well, the only three recorded at least. What people didn't know is that there was a fourth type, the Primordials. They learned like man, hunted like monster and beasts, and had the capability to kill like all three. Not one of these types ever saw a Primordial and lived to tell about it. Especially Man.

 _Except for one lucky one._

Velen. No Man's Land. A country so war torn and filled with death and despair, that even if the kingdoms would stop their bickering to help, even they would come up short. The town o Holono was no exception. War spared no place and no person. A crater that was once a barn, a trampled field that was once a garden, and a corpse that was once a woman with child. This place was desolate. Only senseless beasts and heartless thieves would come here, for it was a perfect place to loot and eat rotting flesh. It was also a perfect place for a race that didn't want to be discovered to hunt. Which brings us to the three green blurs barreling towards the village thorough the forest.

The three blurs finally stopped at the center of the former village and are now visible. Although if you saw them, you would think you ate some bad meat or did some laced fisstech. The one in front looked like a wolf, if wolves were as big as horses, had six legs, saber-tooth teeth, and had bone spines going down its back. This was Kalas, lead hunter for his Primordial tribe. The one to his left looked like a lizard, except it was the size of a bear, had glowing blue and green scales, had webbed feet and hands like a duck's, and carried a spear of it's back. This was Scaier, the second best hunter and Kalas's best friend. The one to Kalas's right was a fox like creature, who was also big as a horse, had scaled paws, black and red fur. Two sets of eyes, and two sets of ears, one on its head and another on it's back, like wings. this was Lalace, the best tracker and Kalas's mate.

"This looks like a good enough spot", said Kalas in a booming voice,"We need to look for anything fresh for eating and anything metal for making more weapons", he said as he stood. As he stood, his back legs grew thicker and his four front legs grew bulkier and looked life regular arms and hands.

"Why are we wasting our time scavenging this smoldering wreck when we could just go to that walled city, kill them and feast like kings",said Scaier as he stood. Not mush changed except that he grew taller but not as a tall Kalas.

"Because we have to remain hidden", said Lalace as she stood. Her hind legs grew but bent back a bit and her tail grew a bit. "We have gone thousands of years without being discovered and we are not about to change that just because you get picky."she said. "Thanks, my love" said Kalas. "Now let's focus on the task at hand. This is the last place we search before we head back to Orcus. I'll search that long house over there while you two search those stores to the left". So they set off to search the places. Kalas shoved his way into the longhouse and saw that it looked worse than he thought. The roof had a hole in it, slash marks were all over the walls and floor, and the smell of blood and rotting flesh was so strong, it nearly sent him into a vomiting fit. He looked around and saw a woman slumped over a crate that had glowing symbols on it.

'Must have spell on it that dulls the senses because I can't smell or hear what'in it', he thought. He moved the dead woman off the top and opened it. He looked and saw a baby boy with black hair and slightly tanned skin.'Damn it's a human child, I should end it but this kid can't be over a year old, and I can't just leave it here' he thought worriedly. So he picked the kid up along with some other fresh stuff he found in the crate and walked outside. He saw that his other two companions were done searching and were waiting on him."All I found was some wrapped up ham and this sack of potatoes"Lalace said. "I found some weapons in that house over there, the swords are crap but I found this great looking axe", said Scaier. Both just now noticed the moving bundle of skin in his arm."What are you doing with that!" Scaier said with fear."We can't let anything other than us know we exist, we have to kill it!" Kalas held the kid more protectively."We can't just kill it, it's not even a year old"Kalas said."Well we have to at least take it somewhere else" Lalace said. "What somewhere else, every surrounding village is a graveyard now and we can't just walk into a random village and hand them a baby"Kalas said."We should take him back to Orcus, that way we can ask the chief what we should do."Scaier turned his back to them in disagreement.

"No way, we should just kill the little bastard and be done with it. Lalace try talking some sense into this dog that you married."he said. Not hearing anything but the wind, he turned and saw that they were gone, already on their way back to Orcus with the human child."They tell me about the rules, but they're breaking the most important two in the book" he said, already bolting to catch up with his fellow hunters.

Yay!I wrote my first chapter. Milestone. ANyway,hope you enjoyed it. Reveiw and tell em how I did. Anarchy for Christmas


	3. Prologue Part 2

Orcus. Home of one of the few Primordial tribes still in existence. A snowy mountain north,far north, of Velen. A small human village was still on one side of it but the Primordials were good at keeping hidden. They built their home at the summit, kept heir tracks hidden with snow, and never ventured too far onto the human's side. And the humans, not wanting to die of hypothermia, tended to stay away from the top of the mountain. The three blurs that were barreling towards it were not human. They were our favorite hunters: Kalas,Scaier,and Lalace along with their little passenger that was tucked in one of Kalas's arms while he ran with his other five, which is why his other two friends were so far ahead of him. They finally stop when they reach a small cave blocked by a circle stone with glowing green symbols. Kalas touched the stone with one of his hands and the symbols on the grew brighter before the whole stone disappeared. The three hunters went inside and the stone reappeared. Inside he cave was a large, hollow cavern filled with small huts, torches, and about a few dozen more Primordials. They were of varying sizes and forms, some looked like half bear half lion and others looked like a fish or shark that grew big, stubby legs and huge,bulking arms. All looked in shock and curiosity at their returning hunters or more specifically, what one of them was carrying around.

"What the hell is that", One almost yelled in curiosity and disgust.

"It's a human child" another said in shock

"Can we eat it" one Primordial child said innocently

"I don't know, but we must get rid of it, we must kill it"said the boy's parent.

"NO ONE is killing this boy" said Kalas in a booming roar. The crowd that had massed silenced. "We must at least talk to Chief Squanx about this" He said."Talk to me about what"Said an unknown voice from behind a gorilla/bear looking creature. The Primordial stepped to the side and behind him was an old looking tiger like being. He had bone spines sticking out of his elbows, metal saber tooth fangs, and a large scar going down his chest. He also had skin ripped off, exposing the bones underneath and one eye was pure white and the other white with a red iris, meaning he was half blind. This was Chief Squanx, 4th chief of this tribe.

"Squanx, we went to the places you asked us to search for food. We found some, but we also found this", he said, holding up the baby boy. Squanx's eyes opened partially in suprise but he said nothing. Even if he did, it wouldn't have been heard over the cries of the others surrounding him.

"Kill the strangling!", One said, who looked like a wolf covered in bone armor.

"He will grow and reveal us to others!", a large hulking crocodile yelled.

More yells were heard but ended when Squanx let out a roar the would of deafened normal people. Kalas covered the human child's ears for safety."ENOUGH!", Squanx yelled. After the crowd was silenced, he began to calm down."This is the first case this tribe has faced with an infant human",he said in a calm voice."We can not just kill it in cold blood for it is new life, still innocent and pure. It will stay here for a time, but later we will try to put a forgetting spell on him and send him out and if that doesn't work, we will have to kill him. Kalas, since you are so dead set on letting him live, you will watch after him and teach him basic skills."

"Yes chief" Kalas said as he walked towards his hut with the child in tow. Lalace followed him but Scaier left to do dump the swords he bought somewhere." Now",Squanx said"The child will live for fourteen years and nothing less. If any of you try to kill him early, you will face justice, UNDERSTAND", he yelled the last part. Most of the crowd nodded while other muttered disagreeably.

Squanx looked up to the ceiling and muttered,"Oh God Sari, let's hope this doesn't come back to stab me in the ass."

Review please and rate too.


	4. Last Prologue (I PROMISE)

_4 years later_

We see the same village that we saw before, not much has changed except for the number of Primordial and the time of month. It is spring, and everything is at it should be in the village. Especially the small pale form running through the pathways, by now that was common. This is Koros, you may not recognize him for last you heard he was an infant. Four years changed that drastically. He was now a four year old boy with lightly tanned skin, back hair the went down to his neck, and dark green eyes. Kalas thought to give him a human name that still sounded tribal. He wore simple, raggy clothes because that's all the village could loot off of the dead considering none of them wore clothes to begin with. Nothing was wrong with the name and nothing was wrong with him, well, unless you count the three claw marks. going through his cheek and the two Primordial kids chasing after him. Then you could say there was plenty wrong with him. He stopped to look behind but that was a mistake because he tripped over a crack in the earth and tumbled to the ground. The two Primordial kids, one was a bony porcupine looking one and the other a chubby frog with bull horns, caught up to him and pinned him to the ground.

"Leave me alone" Koros said in a whiny voice.

"No fucking way, you pale freak", said the porcupine-like kid."My parents just said I couldn't kill ya, they didn't say nothing about fucking you up." He raised a claw to slash his face again but stopped when he heard an ominous growl from behind him. It was revealed to be Lalace, in her humanoid form, with her arms crossed and he white fangs showing. The two kids ran to avoid pissing themselves in fear. Lalace calmed down and walked forward to help Koros up."I'm fine ma" he muttered,embarrassed that his mom had to help him win another fight. During the four years of his life, Kalas and Lalace were like his mom and dad. He never questioned it, even when he looked at them and saw how he didn't look like either of them. He just accepted it, grateful that he had a family at all.

"Little fang, I tole you not to go far from the house, you're lucky I'm a great tracker and was able to find you" Lalace said in a lecturing tone. "Yea,whatever mama"Kor said. "Don't you talk to me like that you little fleabag,now back to the house",she said. Koros walked ahead of her and 10 minutes later, they were home, where Kalas was waiting in a chair along with another Primordial child. This was Kalas's and Lalace's child, a girl named Namai. She was the size a a puppy, with wold ears like her dad, tail and body like her mom,and small fangs growing out of her mouth. She had ears on her back like her mom, but they were smaller, and black. When Kor walked in the house, Namai quickly jumped up, ran over and tackled her brother to the ground and licked his face. "Hi brother",she said in a squeaky voice."Hey there little fang, he said kindly as he pet her head. He looked up a saw Kalas stand."I see you've gotten into another fight,my son" he said in a booming voice."It ain't my fault",Kor said defensively,"Those bastards keep picking of me just because I don't have fangs,fur or scales"."Don't curse in this house",complained Lalace. "Not yet,my son,they will come is a virtue",Kalas said"Yeah,I know,You told me that yesterday and the year before that. But they still haven't came and I'm still getting beat up"Kor said while walking to the small added on hut that was his room."Why do you lie to that boy",Lalace said."I'm just giving him something to hope for, besides,in ten years he will be gone and not remember anything I've told him. That's if they can even get the spell to work",Kalas said tiredly.

 _Ten Years later_

It is dead winter on Orcus and that meant the harvest festival is here. It also meant that soon, Kor would have his memory blanked and dropped at some random village. This hasn't happened the festival going on, they planned to do it tomorrow. While the Primordials were drinking and fighting for fun, a lone figure stands outside the entrance. He was a little over five feet tall, had a slightly muscular build, still had black hair reaching down to his neck, and a frown on his face as he watched the sun set. This is a fourteen year old Koros, still sad, knowing he was different than everyone he had ever known, even his own family. He sighed deeply and three the stone into the snow far away. He walked into the cave and never looked back. Too bad he didn't, because he might have seen the strange gray blurs heading towards his first and only home.

He walked around the village, playing with the dagger his uncle Scaier gave him since he had no claws,and saw his people either talking, stuffing their faces, or fighting for drunken fun. Most people in the village just ignored him and kids just stopped picking on him and did the same. Most people still threw him curious glances, but never really talked to him. 'Not like I want to say shit to them either'he said. Nope, he was all alone in this place, except for his adoptive family. He would've continued his walk home if he hadn't heard a shrill scream of dying. He held his dagger at the ready and peeked around the corner to find a giant bat-like Primordial that had it's jaw around a dead deer looking one. The bat looked up and saw Kor starring back at him. "The human,must kill"said the giant bat and it flew towards him. Kor knew it he wasn't from the village because while people did rough him up a couple of time, nobody ever tried to kill him.

He ran as fast as he could to the center of the village where his home was and heard more screaming. He saw a huge battle going on, blood soaking the ground and heads that were missing it's body. He saw Squanx doing battle with a large panther looking Primordial, with scar all over it's black body and a tail that had no fur or skin,only bone."What are you doing"Squanx yelled over the clangs their claws made. "We are the same race.""No", the panther said in a snarling voice,"You betrayed your race when you let man into your have heard about the human child you keep here" he said while sniffing. He sniffed a strange scent and looked to see Kor watching, paralyzed with fear."Speaking of which",he said, throwing Squanx to the ground and pinning him with a spear he picked up off the ground. He started towards Kor and almost reached him until a black fist came out of no where. Kalas had came and he and Lalace had engaged in a fight with the cat. "Run Koros, take your sister and hide somewhere", he yelled after uppercutting the panther while Lalace used her speed and claws to slash at his unprotected sides. Kor was too scared to move, even when a bull looking Primordial that walked on 2 legs and had red horns raised a scythe at him, ready to slash him in two.

Lalace saw this and moved just quick enough to push Kor out of the way, put she was not quick enough to dodge the blade and took the hit meant for the boy. Kalas turned and watched as his mate was cleaved in two, her eyes wide in shock and her lower and upper body separated by a few inches as they fell of the ground."LALACE!" he yelled in agony. While he was distracted, the panther took the opportunity to cut off on of his legs and rip one of his arms form his body. He then forced the bone blade that jutted out of his wrist through Kalas's head, killing him instantly.

Kor looked in shock and sadness as he watched the only two people who ever fed and cared for him get mutilated so easily. Tears came out of his eyes as he whispered,"Mom,Dad". The panther ripped his blade upward,splitting Kalas's head in two and steeped over his hulking body. "Now that the filth that raised the human are gone,time to get rid of the problem itself",he said evilly as he stalked towards Kor, blade at the ready. Kor looked up in sadness and anger as he saw his parents' killer. "What are you going to do,kill me and avenge the have no fangs,no claws, and no chance in hell of killing me",he said not noticing Kor get up, or the strange green aura that started to surround him. Kor punched the panther in the stomach and strangely,the beast buckled and his eyes turned white with pain, he was forces 2 feet back until he dug his blades into the ground to stop himself. He looked up just in time to see Koros,eyes a bright green and a green aura flowing around him wildly. He didn't have much time to take in the view, because in a second, Kor was in front of him and punched him in the head, sending him skidding into a wall of a house. "Is this some joke", the panther said in pain."No human should be as strong as a Primordial,especially a child". He slashed with his blades when Kor got in range, but missed when Kor dodged it skillfully. He tried again but this time Kr just grabbed the wrist blade and broke it, causing the cat a great deal of pain. Kor held the blade that started to become surrounded with the same green energy that surrounded him. He slashed the blade against the cat's arm and it cut it straight off. The panther howled in pain and fell to the ground, blood spilling out of the open wound."Please...have mercy,child" he said hopefully. Kor narrowed his eyes and said in a snarling voice,"Should have thought of mercy before you cut my parents open."Kor focused all of newfound power into one strong slash and cut the panther right down the middle. Blood and guts spilled from both halves of the now dead enemy. All the Primordials stopped fighting and saw this.

"He killed the alpha with one attack", said a scorpion/gorilla hybrid who was apparently one of the panther's men. "RETREAT" he said as he and all the other panther's men started to run towards the exit. Kor looked at them as the green faded from around him and he fell to the ground,exhausted. Squanx, still on the ground and eyes widened in surprise at the whole thing, ruched towards Kor and picked him up."You may not have claws or fangs,little fang, but you fought like a true Primordial. I think we might have to postpone your send-off for a while"he said fondly

Two chapter in one day. .TING. Don't know how xfangheartx does this. Anyway,rate and review


	5. Start of the Quest

It is now about 2 hours after the fight and everybody is trying to repair any damages. Homes needed to be rebuilt and the dead needed to be buried. While all this was going on, Kor, who is still unconscious from his fight with the panther leader, was taken to the shaman's hut by Squanx. He needed to find out how this boy managed to take down something twice his size with only three hits.

"His wounds seem to be half way healed", said the shaman, who looked like a dwarf sized frog with horns, a long white beard, a black robe, and carried a walking stick. "I already know this, I want to know how this kid took down someone I couldn't with only three strikes", said Squanx. The shaman placed his hand on Kor's chest and focused on trying to feel something. He continued until he felt a familiar energy in him. "It seems he has a small bit of Primordial energy in him"." How is this possible", Squanx said curiously. "I have a theory", The shaman said. "In some books I studied about the human body, it is said that human children have a lowered immune system. His body could have absorbed the energy that radiates off the living and the dead buried beneath us. This power must have manifested and burst when he saw the closest thing to parents die before him". Squanx looked at the boy curiously for a moment before saying," So you're saying he's one of us now." "Not really,he can use our energy to heal himself and to enhance his attacks and senses, but he can't transform" The shaman said. "So, are you still going to erase his memory and dump him at a human village?"

"No",said Squanx. "With his power, it would be too dangerous. He will stay here so we can train him to use his gift properly. Besides, he's one of us now", Squanx said as he turned to leave. "His training will start as soon as he wakes and fully heals."

 _7 years later (the present)_

It is in the middle of a sparring match with a badger looking primordial with red claws, bone spikes along his back, six legs, and bull horns. The other opponent is Kor, though you wouldn't recognize him from 7 years ago. Squnax's training really did some work on him. He was now about six feet tall with a muscular build of a true warrior. One his right forearm he wore tattoos of three suns. His irises were a dark green and his hair had grown long past his neck and stopped at his upper back. His canines had sharpened from years of having to tear the hard meat from the bones of his prey. He ran towards his opponent, two swords in hand. He still had to use weapons because he had no claws, but had long since abandoned his dagger and found two long swords,one silver and one steel, he could use. He learned swordplay by studying some books he found in an old fortress. The word witcher was in the title of every last one of them, but since he nor anyone else in the village knew what those were, he just didn't question it anymore. His swords clashed with the claws of the badger ten times before they locked in a stalemate. The badger thought he had won until he saw Kor smile before he closed his eyes and focused. A green aura surrounded him and when ho opened his eyes they glowed a bright green and the tattoos on his arm began to glow green too.. He focused his power outward and managed to push the badger back about ten inches. He slashed at the badger's arm and torso before a jumped and roundhouse kicked him to the ground. He aimed his sword at his opponent's neck. "Very good" said Squanx, whose only change was the gray hairs the were on his head. Kor sheathed his swords on his back and helped the badger up, who then limped out of the circle while mumbling about his broken jaw. "Thank you, chief", Kor said while bowing, "What is my next lesson?""There isn't another one,"said Squanx."You have completed your training. You are now a true Primordial warrior. Th first human one in fact." Kor looked up and smiled.

Later that day, they had the feast they had whenever a Primordial completed their warrior training. The food was plentiful, the fights were endless, and the ladies were loose, and no one tried to attack the village. After the feast and after making sure Kor was good and asleep from the powerful booze he drank, the rest of the Primordials had a meeting. "My people",Squanx said,"We all know what today is, this marks the 100th year we have lived in this realm and the start of another Great Migration. This is when we leave this realm and travel to another one. This is the reason none of the three races have ever seen us. But sadly, one of us must remain. Koros might have our power and strength, but he is not a full Primordial and we can not take him with us."

When morning came, Kor woke up with a killer hangover. "Dammit, I got to remember to stop challenging Bicos to a drinking contest. The man has four stomachs", he said as he exited his hut. As he walked down the path, his hangover died down enough for him to notice he hadn't seen anyone around in five minutes. He didn't hear any laughing or yelling, he didn't even sense any other life signals in the village except his own. "Where is everyone, they can't all be passed out drunk". He walked to the center of the village and saw nothing but two swords stuck in the ground. Wrapped around the hilt of one of them was a note. He read through it and cried. It said: _Koros, my boy, If you are reading this, than that means that we are long gone and didn't get to say goodbye in person. We must take part in something called the Great migration, the reason that we have remained hidden for as long as we have. Sadly, we could not take you with us. You are still human and our shaman calculated that you wouldn't survive the journey. Do not try to track us, because you'll find nothing, not in this world at least. No, you must go out and seek your own life and purpose. Just remember, you will always be one of us. u are never alone. Look to the sky when the stars are plentiful and imagine one of them is a world with us on it. Look to us, and we will look to you. Good luck, my warrior. Squanx._

Kor cried for a few more minutes before wiping his tears and snapping out of it. "Ok Squanx, I will go and seek out my on life and let nothing stop me!" he yelled to the sky. He pulled the two swords out of the ground. They were fine swords too. One was silver and the other steel, but when he touched them, symbols in them glowed green with energy. He gathered food and other supplies form all the abandoned huts and put them in a pack he carried on his back. After that, he made one final stop. He stopped in front of the grave of his adoptive mother and father and knelled. "Ma,Da, I must go and seek my own life. Please look over me. Thank you for everything," he said as he got up and made his way to the entrance to the touched the stone and it disappeared. He walked through and looked back. He shed a single tear, knowing that he had to leave the only place he had to call home for most of his life. He started his way down the mountain towards the human village he heard Squanx said to stay away from we he was younger. He walked, not knowing what would happen to him and who he would meet. All he knew was that he would honor Squanx's wishes and keep moving forward

And this is when the story gets interesting. Rate and Review.


	6. Fight in the Snow

It was early morning in the village of Stenos, the village that was located on the opposite side of Oros. The sun was shining, the snow was a clear white, and the air was fresh and absent of the smell of rotting flesh(which was very rare in those days). Kor had just walked through the gates. His plan was to sell whatever valuables he scavenged from his old home, get a few crowns, and continue down the mountain in the direction to Velen. He spotted a merchant tent and made his way towards it.

"Greetings", said the merchant. He was a man of light skin and medium height, wore boots, a thick jacket because it was winter, glasses, and was bald. "What can I do for you." "I'd like to lighten my load a little bit, how much can you give me for these" Kor said nicely. He placed a talisman necklace, a couple of small hatchets, a long sword, and a jar of honey on the table. The necklace and honey were found in the Primordial village and the weapons were found along the way.

"I don't really have any need for weapons, but that necklace and honey look nice, I'll give you 70 crowns for all of it" the merchant said. Kor, being desperate for money and having no energy to argue, quickly accepted it. Kor the used 50 crowns to buy some water and two ham sandwiches. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you come from? I've never seen you around here so that means you must have just arrived." the merchant said curiously. Kor was about to tell him the truth but he remembered what the number rule all Primordials must follow-stay hidden. So he thought up a lie.

"Yes that's right, I just got here. I climbed up here looking for herbs and now I'm on my way back down" he said, trying like hell to sound honest. "Well that's pretty dumb. What shithead would come up here in the middle of winter looking for plants. Especially with the Snow Phantom roaming around. Kor was about to argue about being called a shithead, but when he heard Snow Phantom, he grew curious. "Who the hell is Snow Phantom?" he asked. "Not who,boy. With what that thing has done to people, it can't be human."the merchant said. "The Snow Phantom is some monster that started stalking the middle region of this mountain about three weeks ago. It only comes out when there's a blizzard or some other thing that hinders vision. No one even knows what the monster looks like. It's the last thing you never see." he said, terrified at the very thought.

After hearing the story, Kor curiosity was peaked. "Well, I don't feel like waiting until it leaves. I'll just be careful and if it tries to dismember me, I'll

"Your funeral boy, pleasure doing business with you" the merchant said. Kor walked away towards the gates facing in the direction towards Velen.

It was a little past midnight when Kor reached the middle region. The snow was thick and the air was still. He had already ate one of his sandwiches and was in the middle of his first jug of water when the wind suddenly started to pick up. The snow started to swirl around him. In just a few moments, he was in the middle of a swirling mini blizzard. He could barely see twenty inches in front of him, even when he enhanced his senses. He continued trudging through the snow until he heard a crunch from his left. He stood dead still. He looked to the left and saw a huge white/gray blur coming towards him. He barely had time to roll out of the way. The blur disappeared back into the blizzard. "Dammit, this must be the Phantom thing that merchant was going on about. Thank gods for Primordial senses",Kor said angrily. He drew his steel sword and readied himself. He pushed his senses to the max to look or hear for any signs of the Phantom. He heard a couple of muffled steps to his right a slashed there. He grazed the thing on the left side if it's face before it took cover in the blizzard again.' _If I try to chase the bastard I'll get turned around in this storm. My only chance is to play defensive until this damn blizzard ends'_ he thought. This went on for a few minutes, Kor blocking the slashes the beast made and just barely grazing it when he attacked. It seemed he was getting nowhere when finally he delivered a strong attack to the thing's right side when it tried to lunge at him but he dodged at the right time and counter-attacked. Finally, the blizzard started to clam down to a gentle snowfall. ' _Finally, now let's see what I've been fighting for about two hours'_ he thought happily.

He looked to the blur of white and was surprised. This didn't look anything like the monster he saw in old monster dictionaries in the village. It looked like something out of a book about woodland creatures. It was just a white wolf. The only difference was that this one was the size of a fucking horse. The wolf stood on all fours and growled at Kor menacingly. It had small slash marks on its face and legs and a big bleeding one on his right side. "Well, i have to hand it to you. No filthy human has ever lasted this long or seen what I look like. Sadly, you won't be telling this story to your pups", the wolf said. Kor, being able to understand him because technically he was half a beast himself, replied" I wouldn't be so sure Whitey" he said as he charged forward. He felt a lot more confident because now he could see what he was fighting. He slashed down towards the wolf's head but the wolf jumped back. he looked at Kor in disbelief." How the hell can you understand me. No matter, I'll just gnaw your ears off so you won't have to to worry about understanding ever again" the wolf said angrily.

The wolf lunged forward and clawed at Kor's chest repeatedly. Kor dodged but got hit on the last strike. His shirt and torso now carried three long claw marks and blood was stating to come out. "Dammit Squnax, couldn't of left me some actual armor", Kor said clutching his chest. He swung his sword wildly at the wolf and hit him on the right side of his face and the left side of his neck. The wold jumped right and pounced on Kor. The wolf tried to bite his neck off but Kor punched him in the face and kicked him off. The wolf stood back up and hit Kor with his left paw, sending him a few inches to the right. Kor steadied himself and dodged left before the beast could lunge at him again."Ok, enough playing around,"Kor said while channeling his power. The wolf lunged at him again but this time Kor sent a large amount of power outward. This pushed the wolf back a few feet. "What the hell was that?", the wolf said before looking up to see Kor. He had his Primordial aura up and his eyes and tattoos glowed a dull green. "This might not be my full strength, but it's enough to put you down,fleabag", Kor said, feeling like quite the badass. The wolf charged and hit with his claws but it didn't do anything. Kor power was acting as a shield and absorbed the damage. Kor raised his sword and struck wit blinding speed. Within seconds , slash marks were all over the wolf's back, sides and legs. The wolf jumped at Kor with his jaw ready to bite but he dodged and kicked the wolf to the ground. Out of energy and running low on blood, the wolf looked up with tired eyes and said weakly,"Fine, if this is the way I go, at least I went down fighting. Make it quick, you damned human." Just as it said this, it blacked out from fatigue. Kor looked down at it and was faced with two decisions.

Yay, my first cliffhanger. Read and Review,por favor


	7. The First Recruit

The moon shined as bright and white as the snow on the mountain that night. It snowed lightly and the wind was howling. A bright orange light shined out of a small cave. In it was a meditating Koros knelt in front of the small fire with his eyes closed. His swords were in front of him,still in their scabbards. His glowed a dim green as his tribal tattoos glowed the same way. Slowly, the cuts and scrapes he earned in his earlier battle with the 'phantom' started to close and fade away. He opened his eyes and the glowing stopped as his power receded back inside him. "Primordial healing,better than any herb" Kor said relieved and feeling a lot better now that he was not leaking blood.

All was quiet for a few minutes until a small grunt was heard. The sound came from a mound of white fur with bandages wrapped around it's back. It was the so called phantom that plagued this mountain region for months. "Where the hell am I" the wolf said, or to people who weren't blessed by Primordial radiation,whimpered. "This ain't heaven, and it sure as hell ain't...well...hell." "That is correct my furred,bruised friend" said Kor. The wolf turned suddenly and readied to pounce, but winced because it had move so suddenly. "I wouldn't be moving around so much if I were you, I might have overdid it a little earlier,sorry bout that"Kor said apoligetically. The wolf laid back down to avoid causing himself any more pain. "I was able to find your tracks and they led back here, so I assumed this is your cave,lair or whatever you chose to call it" Kor said while adding some fuel to the fire so it would keep going. The wolf narrowed it's eyes at Kor before asking in a slightly angry tone "Why am I still alive, I'm like a big hunt prize for you humans, so why not just finish the job and mount my head on a wall to brag about it to your pups."

Kor turned around to face the wolf and calmly said "Yea, I could have, but I didn't much feel like it. I didn't want or need to kill you, just needed to get past. As i said eariler, I'm sorry for going a little rough on you." The wolf looked confused for a second before accepting that answer. "You be a strange bare-skin, and that's without the whole green light thing. What was that and how the hell can you understand me," the wolf asked. Kor was debating whether to tell the beast, but he thought it would be harmless since he was probaly the only person that could understand him. "I was raised by an acient race known as the Primordials. I slowly absorbed the power that radiates off of them and I became almost like them." The wolf blinked twice before laughing like a hyena. "Good joke kid, now tell me what spell you casted to understand animals," the wold said. He looked at Kor and saw no evidence that he was joking or lying. "You can't be serious, a race that no oje has ever seen one of and you're telling me you were raised by a whole tribe of them," the wolf said skeptically. "Yes, and I'd love it if you kept this between us. Now time for you to answer a question. How are you so damn big?"

The wolf looked longingly towards the fire and sighed. " When I was a mere pup, I was taken from my pack and family by a trio of witches. They were the typical kind, ugly as horse shit, warted up to hell and as hearts so cold they make this place feel like an island shore. They toom me to their hideout, where they cast dark magic on me and force fed me food riddled with enchantments. They did this day in and day out for 5 months and when they were done, I was as big as a horse and stronger than an ox. I would've thanked them if they hadn't forced me into servitude. They forced a rune enhanced collor on me that bound me to their will. I had to obey and I couldn't kill them no matter how much I tried. They barely fed me and tested their spells on me. I was their guard dog for a couple years until they took me for a walk. They took me back to my old home at the base of an old hillock tree. I saw my grown up brother and sisters and my aged parents. I thought they were finally letting me free until they gave me an order. They ordered me to kill my own family. I tried to resist but the magic was too strong. My body wasn't under my control but I still saw what I was doing. I listened to the cries of pain of my kin as I ripped them in half. When I was done, my home was a bloody mess. It was a massacre and I was the sole cause. I almost cried until I heard a fit a laughter coming from the witches. They made me kill my own blood, my family, and they laughed. I lost it. In my rage, I found the strength to break free of the witches' spell and was finally free. The witches looked with fear full eyes as I howled with rage and sorrow. I launched at them and let all my hatred out. When I was done, no amount of magic could put them back together. I cried for my family and ran off. I made my home in this mountain. I tried to make nice with the local humans but they kept calling me a monster sent hunter after hunter to take my head. I didn't make it easy. That's why I attacked you, with them swords you got there I thought you was a monster slayer. Thought the humans started getting serious.

Kor sat there, awestruck by the wolf's tragic story. He stood up, walked over and pet the wolf soflly on his head. The wolf looked angry for a moment before calming into the touch. "I know how it feels to lose family,you know. My mother and father were cut down by a rival tribe of Primordials for not killing me like they should have. I felt angry, I cut the bastard the did it down, and I accepted it. Because I know they are not truly gone, they will be watching me from the stars. I'm sorry for your loss" Kor said solemly.

Man and beast sat there looking at the moon for half an hour before the wolf stood up and walked to a dark corner of the cave. He dragged over a medium sized chest and presented it to Kor. "You won't last long in these lands without armor. Take it. Consider it a prize for being able to hold your own. And as thanks for letting me live" the wolf said. Kor opened the chest and found a light set of armor. The chest and shoulder parts were made of chainmail but the sleeves and back were made of black leather. It had a chainmail hood attached to the jacket. The pants had metal knee and shin guards and were again black leather. The gloves and boots were just standard black leather. Kor put all parts on and they were a little snug in the crotch, but other than that a perfect fit. He layed down and prepaed to go to sleep before the wolf spoke up." Don't just sleep, how do you know I won't try killing you." Kor turned over and asked "Will you?" The wolf shook its head. "Alright then," Kor said before he finally gave in to sleep's spell.

It was morning or sometime around that time as the party of two made their way to the base of the mountain that gave way to the forest. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, baldy," the wolf said. As he begab to turn around, Kor said "come with me." The wolf looked suprised, Kor then contined. "I'm heading to the city of guild births, Novigrad, and I need strong members to start with." The wolf looked confused before asking "You'd really take a beast as your first member," the wolf asked. Kor replied "Hell yeah, besides, you can't just stay on this one mountain all your life. Do you really want to just stay here, killing all who come for you. Please, come see the world with me."

The wolf considered and said " Well, it would give me more meats to try and the female dog count on that mountain was dwindling. Alright, but if you die, I call dibs on your meat."

"Deal, but first you're gonna need a name. Can't keep calling my brother in arms wolf forever." Kor said. "How about Blizzard, beacause you're swift and blinding, like a great blizzard."

"Hm,Blizzard? Yes, that works. Blizzard, the Snowy Hellhound. Strikes fear in the unlucky bastards that find themselves opposing us" Blizzard said excitedly.

And so, the first two of first fangs were formed. Enemies that squared off on a stormy,snowy night. Became guild brothers in arms on a clear day of the moring sun

 **I am so sorry for not updating in a month. Team managing a jv team is a tiring (and sometimes thankless) job. Inconsistency pisses me off and here I am, acting very inconsistently. Also, credit to XFangHeartX for the creation of the name Blizzard. I didn't steal her idea all the way. Well, until the next chapter. (SEND PAAAAAANNNNNCCCCAAAKKKEEEESSS)**


	8. Ghostbusting In the Ways of Old

It is a warm and sunny day, or as close to sunny as it can get in the vast swamps of Velen. The wind was calm, the birds were chriping and the rabbits were in the bushes doing the one thing they were known for. Everything was normal,except for a man with swords on his back talking to an overgrown wolf. They are known as Koros and Blizzard the Hellhound, and they were in the middle of an argument that is as old as time itself.

"What are you, daft? Redanian lager is the best drink brewed in these lands" the wolf said, or to people without Primordial hearing, barked.

"Stuff it, snow mutt" Kor said harshly. "Vizimian Champion is the best. The smell of that stuff would have you swaying like a thin tree and singing louder than a ekindna." "Besides, how would you know? You're a wolf."

"I raided caravans on the mountain and helped myself to their alcholic cargo. How would you know? You were raised by acient people in a cave on the side of a mountain", Blizzard yelled

"I might have raided Scaier's stash and tasted some booze he looted," Kor said defensively.

This booze related arguement would have gone on for a whole week until Kor spied a sign at a crossroads. He walked towards it and read the two names scribbled on it. On the sign pointing to the left, it said Sliyth Quarry. The one pointing to the right said Kinoban, but the name had a line slashed through it. "Kinoban sounds like a town, let's head there to resupply." The wolf looked at the sign and said," Don't know if that's such a good idea, fearless leader. Usually if a town names has a line through it, it's a place to be heavily avoided."

"It's probaly just a trick or something. Don't be a pup," Kor said already heading in the direction of the town. Blizzard sighed heavily,shook his head and reluctantly followed his captain.

After about an hour of walking, it was nearing sunset and the party of two had arrived the gates of Kinoban. It was a medium sized village with a barn far to the left, 10 wooden houses in total in random patterns, and a longhouse in the center. The only problem was the severe lack of people. The place looked completley abandoned. Pots and sacks were scattered all over the ground. "Whoever lived here, they sure were in a hurry to leave," Blizzard said while sniffing the air for any scent.

"Yea, you're right. Footprints are everywhere. The question is, who or what were they so afraid of that they would leave the whole town?" Kor said while looking around with his enhanced senses. Everything was dead quiet. Even the wind was stilled. All was quiet until they heard a pot fall in a nearby house. Kor and Blizzard looked to each other and knodded. Kor drew his steel sword and Blizzard barred his fangs. They made their way over to the door and opened it slowly. They saw no one. They looked around and then a green fire lit from the stove against the wall. They looked away and saw a woman with long black hair with her back towards them. "Hello, miss, can you tell us where everyone else went?" Kor asked. The woman said nothing. Kor looked down and noticed she had no legs, like she was floating. Kor though back to the beastiary books he was told to read as a kid and he remembered. "Shit, Blizzard run" Kor shouted bolting for the door. "Why? It's just a kind old lady," Blizzard said. "That ain't no lady. That's a nightwraith!" As soon as Kor said this, the lady turned around. The lady had no lower jaw, her tongue was flailing arounds, and it had no skin and no eyes. It had a black dress and glowed with a green ghastly glow.

Koros was right. This was no ordianry specter. It was a noonwraith.

As soon as Koros and Blizzard got out of the house, they saw what had caused the villagers to evacuate. One by one, wraiths of all shape and form appeared. Some had bloody hoods on their heads. Some had pokers in their hands. No matter their looks or weapons, they all had killin intent towards the man and wolf.

Kor switched over to his silver sword and prepared to strike at the nearest ghost while Blizzard lunged at another. All the hellhound managed to do was bite the hell out of air while Kor hit nothing.' _Fuck, their ghost. Our attacks will do nothing against the dead. And Squanx told me that my power only works against something with a life force',_ Kor thought angrily. Seeing more enemies than options, Kor maid the only choice he could think of. "Retreat to the woods" Kor yelled at Blizzard, who was growling at an approahing ghost. Blizzard didn't want to run, but he too saw no other way to win.

 _After an hour of runni... I mean tactical retreating..._

 _"_ Well...that...was a shitshow" Blizzard said in between panting. Kor was leaning against a tree, sword in hand. He too was panting hard to try and regain his breath."Any fight you can walk away from" Kor said before letting his body slide against the tree until he was on the ground. They jsut sat in silence until they heard footsteps. From the bushes came a tall middle aged man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a wooden bow with an arrow ready to fly. Kor just let his sword lay on the ground to show he wanted peace. The man pointed his bow towards Blizzard. Blizard growled but Kor said " Calm down, Bilzzard won't hurt you. And Blizzard, chill out some." The man lowered his weapon and relaxed a bit. He sighed a bit and said,"You guys saw Kinoban, didn't you?" Kor nodded. The man said," Follow me. I'll take you to the camp." Kor,not really having any better ideas, agreed. He got up, sheathed his blade, and otioned for Blizzard to follow.

At nightfll, they reached a small camp. Tents were strewn around the shore of a lake. Small campfires lit up the place. A few men stood around the camp like guards, holding either rusty swords or wooden bows. Women, kids, and the elderly just walked or sat around,miserable for the loss of their home. They stopped at a medium sized tent and went in. In it was a small cot, a open box full of arrows, a small fire in the middle, and a crib. In it was a sleeping baby boy. The man, Kor, and Blizzard sat around the fire. The man sighed a bit and spoke."My name is Likim. I was the village's lead hunter before the elderman died in the specter attack. I took his place.

Kor looked at the fire then back at Likim."Names Koros. That wolf over there is my friend,not pet, Blizzard. What the hell happened?" Likim sighed and began telling the story."It was two weeks ago. One of our hunters in training had just come back from the south forest. In his hand was a beaver and a strange urn lined with strange writing. The old elderman, Juni, told the boy to throw the urn back where he got it. That bastard whoreson didn't listen. He opened it in his home and let loose the ghosts. They slaughtered half the village. They...they took my wife. She was protecting our son, Sein. I took him from his mother's arms and ran from the village along with anyone who was left. On the way, I drew a line threw the sign leading here as a warning. Blizzard looked at Kor with a look screaming ' _Told you so, you rat bastard.'_ The man looked at Kor. "Please, help us. You look like a better warrior than I. I can't seen to eound up a crew brave enough to venture back to that hellhole. Please,we just want our home back". Kor got up and looked out the door. He saw children and their mothers clutching to each other and felt a sense of duty to help them. He thought back to his books and figured out how he could beat the ghosts. "I'll do it, but i'll need your finest herbalist."

It was moring when Kor and Blizzard made their way back to Kinoban. Kor had told Likim that if they weren't back by nightfall, go send for some real help. In Koros's hands were his silver sword and a bottle of emerald colered liquid. The army of two stepped in the gates and a lone specter materialised in front of them. _'Let's hope I brewed this stuff right'_ Kor thought as he popped the cork and poured the oll over his blade. He left some in there and put the bottle in his pocket. He got in his fighting stance and waited for the ghost to come foward. The ghost howled and teleported towrds him. Kor had to roll out of the way of the ghost's two hit attack. While it's back was turned, Kor landed a heavy hit on it. This time, the ghost howled in pain before wasting away, leaving a pile of dust in it's place. "That's more like it" Kor said with a smile on his face. The wraith's howl had alerted the rest of them. They all appeared out of nowhere and floated towards them. "Uh, I still won't do any good," Blizzard said worriedly. Kor looked at the oil and back at Blizzard. "Hold still," Kor said as he once again popped the cork and poured the oil and the wolf's teeth and paws. " Shit smells like rotten fish and horse guts" Blizzard said bedore he dodged a wraith's swipe. He lunged at the ghost's head and bit down hard. The wraith became a dust pile." But it works like hell" Blizzard said before he howled witb joy before lunging at another one, swiping his claws at another midsection. Kor smiled before blocking a wraith's poker and countering with a downward slash. He began to call his power again. His tatoos glowed green and his eyes became bright green. He pushed it outward so it worked as a type of armour. He also focused it for speed and strength. He ran into a swarm of ghosts and went to work.

Kor and Blizzard were making quick work of the ghosts. Now that they could hurt them, the ghosts lost their only advantage. The Primordial human and the hellhound's strength far outmatched some lowly specters. Kor slashed at them with blinding speed. No specter could pierce his armor. Blizzard was taking less of them, but still doing some work. He bit down on their heads and their stomachs. He swiped his claws against them. They disappated in an instant. Afte a few minuets, only dust piles laid in their wake. They would have relaxed, but they knew that the real fight began now. The strongest of the monsters, the noonwraith, emerged from the house. It looked around, seeing her fallen cronies, and screamed in anger. Kor and Blizzard winced at covered their ears. Having super hearing did have it's drawbacks. The ghost charged towards Kor but dodged out of the way and landed three strikes to it's back. It howled in pain and swiped it's bony claws at him. He stepped back and hit it's chest. The ghost staggered a bit and looked at Kor angrily. It screamed and spilt into three smokenforms that trailed in three directions. Three exact copies of the ghost appeared. They circled around him and held their hands out. Kow watched his green life energy flow from him. He grew weaker and fell to his knees. He was almost done for until Blizzard charged and pounced at the nearest one. It drew enough of their attention for Kor to heal up and strike down the other two. The original one came from the ground, dazed from spending her energy. Kor pooled all his strength and landed the final stike. The noonwraith finally disapated and left the standard dustpile. Kor and Blizzard relaxed and simply let themselves fall to the ground,exhausted.

The sun was beginning to set and some of the village men and Likim came by. They saw no wraiths but saw Koros leaning against the center house and Blizzard, laying down beside him. They stood there, suprised that a man and a wolf singlehandly saved their town. Likim lit an arrow on fire and shot in into the air. "That was the signal. The rest of our people should be coming. Are you sure they won't come back?" Kor stood straight and answered. "Damn sure. They were being led by a noonwraith. Since we killed it, they probaly know we mean business. Any stray ghosts should stay out of the way." Likim, for the first time in many days,genuinely smiled. The rest of the villagers came forth and he shouted. "Get a fire going and gather the food! We shall have a feast to honor our saviors! Shout for Koros the Slayer and Blizzard the Hellhound!" Soon the whole village, or what was left of them, cheered and happily wentto their homes.

Midnight had fallen and still the party was in full swing. Kids were jumping around. Men were drunk, in high spirits. Women were punching any who tried to cop a feel and welcomed a few too. The only people missing were Likim and the town heroes. They were at the back gates, talking abiut something. "Sure you don't want to lay here,brother" Likim said, holding his giggling son." We have food, space, and some available,willing companions for the nightly hours." Sounds tempting, bit we should get on the road" Kor said. "Then takes this" Likim said as he slipped a pack off his back. "This has food,water, and a sizable payment. I was able to find the village stash. Good pay for good work." Kor took the pack and pulled the coins out. 95 crowns were in the coin sack. "Thanks Likim, good luck with the village. They have a great leader and you,Sein, have a good father looking after you" Kor said as he tickled Sein a little, making the baby erupt with laughter."Farewell." Kor and Blizzard started along the path leading away from Kinoban. Kor turned to wave at Likim again. Likim waved back as he turned to go back into the village. "Well Blizzard, one job down" he said as he tossed a coin around in his hand, " and an unsure number of them to go. Assuming we don't die first." The twon laughed as the walked away. The moon lighting their path.

 **Sorry for the long wait. School sucks, homework sucks, but it's important. And big question, how am I doing on these fight scenes. I'm kinda new at this so any criticism is welcome. SEND PANCAKES. AND SYRUP. BUT NOT SUGAR FREE SYRUP. THAT'S JUST WRONG.**


	9. The Third Fang:Faeyo the Meek

_A Week Later_

Mornings in Velen were both good and bad. Good because the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Bad because the air smelled of mildew, rotten bodies, and fiend dung. And there was the small detail of the Velen wilderness being infested with ghouls, drowners, and hags of all types. Every turn brought either a ghoul lunging at your ass or a water hag throwing what you better pray is mud at your face. Luckily, our two capable slayers, Koros and Blizzard, were doing their part by massacreing a pack of drowners that thought they had the jump on them. The fight was a cakewalk.

Kor was pulling his silver blade from the dead drowner it was buried in while Blizzard was knawing on one's leg like a chew toy. "Get that out of your mouth, Bliz. You don't know where its been nor do you want to know," Kor said fiinally freeing his blade from the corpse and sheathing it on his back. Blizzard tossed the leg from his mouth and yawned loudly. "Damn muckers, taste like watered down shit," Blizzard said as he licked some blood from his muzzle. Kor reached into his pack and fished out a map. "Ok, according to this map we got from Likim, the next closest town is some place called Kopur. Says here its some kind of brewery town. We need to stop there and see if we can find some jobs. Unless you can pull a couple thousand crowns from that shiter of yours." Blizzard looked up angrily and growled. "Thought as much. Let's get moving." They started down the path and headed towards the brew town.

After two hours of walking through shite scented woods, they reached a small town. The archway in front of the gates read,

 ** _Kopur_**

 ** _Home of the Wayward Spirit_**

The seven houses in it were small, only meant for three people each. The only other building was the blacksmith's, a medium wooden shack with an anvil outside and a chimney in the far back, belching black clouds. And the inn, a place called the _Red Bounty_. This was easily the biggest place in the town. Two stories high, the width and height of a small barn, made with fine brwon oak. It was painted blod red and had a big ass tankard attached to its side, filled with strong spirts. The tankard had a a pipe in its side, which ran into the building. Kor walked through the door and Blizzard, knowing he would scare the living shite out of the drunks, chose to lie down and wait by the door. Inside, it was well lit with lanters along the walls and support beams. There were five long tables in the right section of the inn. The bar was across from the door, it was a twelve foot table with shields bearing the Temerian coat of arms lining the bottom. The shelves behind it were well stocked with almost every type of booze known to man and monster. The bartender was a bald man with pale skin, a patchy brown beard, and a thin build. Next to the bar were the stairs leading to the rooms. The only other person at the bar was a man looking like he was 17. He was wearing a brown tunic, blue pants, and brown hunting boots. He was wearing fingerless gloves and had a rag tied around his head(for that part, think Vernon Roach from Witcher 3). He had a sword leaning on the seat he was on and he was downing a mug of weak spirit, if Kor smelled right Termerian Rye. Kor sat one seat over .

"Welcome to Red Bounty. Name's Ikro. What's your poison for today" the bartender said. "No poison, was hoping to find some work. I'm a monster slayer," Kor said calmly. The bartender looked at him wide eyed for a second before answering, "Mate, the only monster slayers I know are the knights and the witchers, and you don't have no shining armour or no cat eyes." Kor looked at him annoyed and remained silent. "Fine, dead man. There's a nekkers den in the woods. A drowner nest along the north stream and-" Ikro was stopped short with someone kicking in the door. It was a 6 foot tall man with a warriors vest with carving knives strapped all along the front and a battle axe strapped to his back. He was weaing brown pants held up by a chain and wore black spikes boots. He had red hair, brown beady eyes, and a scar going down the side of his face. He wore a steel shoulder amor piece with a small flame painted in black. He was followed by two men with the same shoulder pieces. They carried crossbows and wore black hoods and thin red armor. "Hello lads, its everyone's favorite time of the week, payday," the man said as he strolled to the bar. "Your boys already came for collection Hutu. I paid in full," Ikro said condidently. The man now known as Hutu snorted and said, "I know, and I came for another. When I say it's collection time, it's collection time. I don't give a bucket of fucks if my boys came a minute before. Now hand it over barkeep." The kid sitting at the bar slammed his mug down, grabbed the sword next to him and said," The only thing you'll be collecting today is a sword through your skull,brute." Hutu starred for a second before he and his goons started laughing. "Look here boys, it's the little halfbreed. Thinkin he's strong and brave." The kid raised his sword and charged. He started to swing down but Hutu grabbed his wrist and squezzed hard. The boy's wrist broke and he dropped the sword. Hutu punched him hard in the stomach and he dropped to his knees then slumped to the ground.

"Look at you,mutt. Weak and on the ground, just like that pointy earred freak that was your da." Hutu said before grabbing him by his shirt and tossing him into the ground outside. "Thanks for the entertainment Ikro. Just for that, I'll only take double the payment at the end of the week." Hutu started for the door. He locked eyes with Kor and gave him a look of disgust before walking out,his men in tow. "The hell was that," Kor asked Ikro in disbelief. "That,drifter,is what happen every week. Those guys,the Black Ember Company, showed up about two months ago. They charge protection money from the shopkeeps. And that kid lying outside is Faeyo, the only person still around dumb enough to fight those brutes."

 **. I want to know how I'm doing.**


	10. The Third Fang Pt2

It was sundown in the town of Kopur. Kor had long since dragged Faeyo back into Red Bounty. Blizzard, having got bored of jsut waiting around and annoyed at the strange looks he was getting, left to go hunt around in the woods. Kor was sitting at the bar, talking to Ikro about what had went down earlier. The bandits, the Black Ember Company, had rolled in here about 10 months ago. They started small, bullying the local farmers and traders, but then started siezing control of the whole town. The only thing that slowed them was a band of Scoitael fighters that had set up shop to protect the village. They slowed them, but failed to stop them. Their leader, an elf named Lomi, fought with Hutu in a brawl 10 months ago. Lomi was far more skilled but Hutu was a dirty fighter. He threw a bottle of griffin acid in Lomi's face. While Lomi was screaming in agony as his eyes burned to nothing, Hutu ran his dagger through his head. After that, Hutu's men killed the rest of the Scoitael band. No one else tried to stand up against him, even when Hutu killed Lomi's wife.

"That's the story, or at least what the villagers told me when I asked" Ikro said tiredly. Kor sat there still processing the story he just heard. "I thought Scoitael hated humans, why would a band of them stay to protect an all-human village," Kor asked. "I haven't the slightest idea, I only got here 4 months ago. Me uncle used to run this place. When he died at the hands of a wandering forktail, this place went to his last of kin, me." Kor looked over at Faeyo, still out cold from the beating he took. "Then what's his deal then," Kor said gesturing to Faeyo. "No idea about that either, no one told me anything. But he must really want Hutu's head on a pike. It's tge same every time. Hutu comes to collect payment, the kid draws his sword, the kid takes a thumping, Hutu leaves, and the kid takes up space in my bar to sleep off the pain. Can't hate his determination though." Ikro said jokingly. "But nows I got biiger problems. If I don't give that ass double the usual, which I can't even if I wanted to, he'll burn this place down, with me and about a down kegs of booze in it."

Kor thought for a moment. "I'm a monster slayer, and these guys sound like trolls in human form. I'll take care of him" Kor said confidently. Ikro looked at him in sheer disbelief. "Many a man have said that smae line, but since you're the first to say it with nary of drop of drink in you, I guess you mean it. Do this, and I'm sure the elderman would give you a king's ransom."

"Alright then, when they come for the payment, me and my little friend Blizzard will be waiting" Kor said before getting up to leave. "And do me a favor, drag sleepy over there to his house. It's the green one closest to the front gate. Do it and I'll lend you one of the inn rooms for free," Ikro said without looking up from the glass he was cleaning. Kor nodded before grabbing Faeyo by his arms and dragging him out the door. As he got out the door, he turned to see Blizzard, his maw bathed in blood and a elk leg in his jaws. "I'm guessing your hunt went well", Kor said. ' _I see your' did too, a little skinny for my tastes but I won't judge you'_ Bilzzard said smugly. "I ain't eating this kid, you gluttunous clod. But another type of hunt went well. We got ourselves another job. I'll explain on the way but for now drop the leg and grab his" Kor said. Blizzard grabbed one of the boy's legs and together carried him to his house. Kor dropped the part of Faeyo he was carrying and opened the door. There was almost no furniture except for a dirty matress and a a small trunk in the corner. The only other things in the house was a sword rack, a roughed up training dummy, an bare armor stand, and a long wooden crossbow sitting in the corner. Kor and Blizzard dragged Faeyo to what they assumed was his bed and droped him. He started to stir. "Dammit Ikro, could you have dropped me a bit softer" he said. He opened his eyes and saw not Ikro but Kor and Blizzard. He sat up fast and scurried to the wall. "Werewolf! Never knew they came in white", Faeyo exclaimed in fear. Kor shook his head disappointedly.

"Relax, Blizzard's only a danger to bandits and beasts," Kor said angrily. Blizzard snorted and went to lie in an empty corner. Faeyo leaned off the wall he backed into and got into a sitting position on his bed. Kor leaned against the wall next to him. "Pretty nice place you got here, Faeyo," Kor said, looking around the room. "Save it,asshole. I don't care about fancy objects. All I care about is getting strong enough to kill Hutu and finally reap vengance." Kor looked down in suprise. "What is it with you and Hutu anyway. I get nobody likes bandits, but not even knights are as persistent as you. And what vengence?" Faeyo quickly stood up and stared Kor down angrily. "You want to know why I hate the marauding bastard? Not only is he a bully and a rapist, but he took my family from me!"

Faeyo sighed and clamed down a bit. "My mom was just a simple herbalist. Not good enough to stop a plague but she could kill a fever and patch a cut. My dad however, was the leader of a band of Scoitael rouges. They had been injured when taking down a forktail in the woods. Me mum saw to their leader and my dad Lomi. She fell in love with his valor and pure heart and he fell in love with her kindness and good will towards man. They had me about a year later. Things were good, him and his band fought off any monster or bandit threat that set a foot or claw near Kopur. For 17 years until he came. Hutu started small so people let him be. But when he killed a merchant for not selling him a sword for a cheaper price, my da knew he had to stop him. He confronted Hutu and Hutu challenged him to a duel. If my dad won, Hutu and his goons would leave. If he won, Hutu would stay and me da would leave and take his band with him. My dad accepted, believeing that Hutu would be an honorable warrior. He wasn't. I heard my dad scream in agony as his eyes burned from acid and watched as he earned a sword through his skull. My mom ran and threw herself over his body. Hutu chopped her head off with one swing from his sword. I took my carving knife out and raced for him, but he caught my hand, broke my wrist and kicked me in the head. I don't know why he didn't kill me. Maybe he was merciful, maybe he was sadistic and wanted me to live with the memory of my family getting butchered in front of me? I don't know, but I know this. I won't stop until I run my sword through his chest. Then my ma and da can rest in peace"

Kor looked downtrodden having heard Faeyo's story. "Look kid, if you've tried that many times, you don't stand a chance. I saw you fight earlier. You belong nowhere on the battlefield." Faeyo looked up suddenly and angrily. "You shut your gob, drifter! My dad was a skilled swordsman and I am his son. I can handle a sword, I can throw a knife, I can kill Hutu!" Kor sighed. "Being the son of a swordsman doesn't make you a swordsman. My dad used axes, but I could never handle an axe well enough to use them. I felt like I was a weakling. But them my dad said something to me" Kor started getting teary eyed as he remembered his dad's quote. " He told me 'Son , don't be the kind of warrior I am, be the warrior you are. Be a different warrior instead' and then I picked up swords and found that better. Don't be a warrior like your dad. Be a warrior like yourself." Faeyo slumped down on his bed. "I'm taking care of Hutu's band tommorrow. Stay inside and have a think on what I told you. Come Blizzard," Kor said as he walked out the door. Blizzard looked at Faeyo before following his captain. Faeyo just layed down and stared at the cieling. ' _Be the warrior I am_ ' he thought as he contimplated about what to do about tommorow.

 **Review please. Pretty pwease**


	11. The Battle of Kopur

The afternoon of the last day of the week was deadly quiet. The elderman of Kopur ordered everyone to stay in their homes or at least hide in a barrel somewhere so Kor could fight Hutu and his band without worrying about civilians. The people listened and by noon everyone either barracaded themselves in their homes or just skipped town and hid in the woods till the coast was clear. The only two living things on the streets was Kor, who was sharpening his swords against and whetstone, and Blizzard, who was knawing on a bear leg bone. They had been waiting around to ambush the Black Ember Co. since morning. At first Kor was nervous, but now he was just getting impatient.

Blizzard dropped the bone he was chewing on and spoke. " _Those bandits better hurry and get over here. Killing that bear didn't help my bloodlust one bit",_ Blizzard said angrily. "Yeah, I know, for guys who like money so much they sure aren't in much of a hurry for it", Kor said,not looking up from his sword. A small part of him was still worried about Faeyo. He never came out of his house yesterday. Kow was worried that he had been to hard on the kid. He would have debated with himself more but he heard a clanking sound, like amored feet stomping on the ground. The sound grew louder."Look alive,Bliz. Our guest are coming," Kor said as he stood up threw the whetstone he was using to the ground. Blizzard also got up on all fours and strected his legs and cracked his neck.

A few minutes later, they spotted Hutu and his band. There was about 15 men behind him, all dressed in stolen Nilfgardian armour and carrying weapons varrying from swords to axes to warhammers. They all looked bloodthirsty,ready to steal and rape till morning. Hutu had a sick smile on his face and his two long hunting knives in his hands. He stopped at the gate and halted his men when he saw Kor and Blizzard standing in his path. "Oi,I remember you! You're the fucker whose was sat at the bar next to the halfbreed. What you doing out here with them razors,"Hutu half shouted. "Could ask you the same thing. Those a lot of men to take payment from one barkeep," Kor said still griping his sword. Hutu chuckled and said "Funny thing about that. You see, while I was pounding a wench an idead popped in me head. Why should a man like me be living in an old cave, living off of the 50 or so crowns I get a week from that booze shed? I should be making more coin, have more whores. That is why I'm taking this whole village. The only man I see either brave enough or dumb enough to stand in me and me lads way is you. So you going to get down or lay down drifter?" Hutu said menacingly. Kor said nothing but raised his sword and took his battle stance. Blizzard readied to pounce on the first unlucky soul to come close to him or his captain. Hutu lost his grin and frowned. "Too bad, you would have made fine goon. Lads, this hero has made his decison show him what happened to the last group of heros who stood in me way'" Hutu commanded.

Six men came fourth first. They surounded Kor and Blizzard. They all chuckled and looked at them with bloodlust in their eyes. Two men raised their swords and rang out a battle cry. Kor blocked both of them with his sword. While two were off balance, Kor kicked one down and cut the other ones left arm off. While he was screaming in agony, Kor spun and chopped his head off with one swing. Kor then ran his sword through the neck of the bandit on the ground. The other four were suprised that two of their were cut down in less than two minutes but that was soon replaced by anger and lust for revenge. One charged towards Kor but forgot about the giant wolf at his side. Blizzard lunged for the man and bit at his neck. He ripped the man's jugular vein out in one pull. He rose his head and with his blood stained maw howled at the other three. The remaining men were so gripped by fear that they didn't notice Kor run towards them. Kor slit the closest ones neck and let him drop, trying to keep the blood from leaving and failing. Kor cut the next one across his chest deep enough to cause blood to spurt out. He left that one to bleed out. The last one turned towards Kor but was tackled by Blizzard. Kor left him to face his death by mauling.

Hutu watched the massacre and grew furious. He turned to the rest of his men and grew angry. "Don't just satnd there and fiddle yourselves. I'll pay 150 coin for the man who brings me that whoreson's head and that of his mutt too," Hutu yelled. This motivated the rest as they all charged foward. Kor tripped the one who was first and planted his sword in his chest. He tried to pull it out but it was stuck. A man wielding a warhammer was upon him,ready to strike. Kor readied for the blow but there was none. He opened his eyes and saw that same man on the ground, and crossbow bolt right between the eyes. The other men scattered for cover, thinking it was some kind of ambush. Kor looked towards where the bolt came from and saw Faeyo standing on the roof of a red house, strapped up with bolts and carrying a long crossbow in his arms. He nodded towards Kor and let looes another bolt. This one landed in the hand of a bandit trying to sneak up on Kor. The bandit yelled in pain but was silenced when Kor slashed his throat. Kor nodded back and readied to fight again.

The rest of the fight went the same. Kor slashed away at the attackers, using his powers to enhance his speed and whirled through 4 bandits, all losing blood through their necks and chests. Blizzard mauled through 3 men, ripping through their necks and pulling out their jugluar veins. Faeyo played sniper and shot down two with deadly percision. Soon, the only one left was Hutu. He was furious."You whoresons think you won!?. I'll skin yous all alive! I'll put your heads on pikes and shit in your stomachs!," he yelled as he walked towards Kor. He almost made it when a blot pierced his kneecap. He screamed out profanities in pain then another planted itself in his shoulder. "You're mine to kill Hutu," Faeyo yelled as he jumped off the roof. "Finally,my family will have peace". Hutu writhed in pain as he realised the bolts that hit him were tipped with poison. Hutu panicked and struggled to reach for something. He pulled a horn with a strange symbol from his belt."If I'm to die here, I'm dragging you down with me." He said this weakly as he put the horn to his mouth and blew with his last breath. He fell limp with the horn in his hand. Kor looked to study the marking on the horn but jumped up when he heard a roar from the forest outside of the town. He heard a sound like something charged towards Kopur. Suddenly, something charged through the walls. When the dust cloud settled, it was reaveled to be a mud caked chort. It's fur was black and brown with all the mud and gunk covering him. The only things visible through the dirt was it's red eyes and they glared angrily. He roared showing his yellow teeth. "Shit,chort!," Kor yelled angrily. The chort charged towards him but he rolled out of the way. It hit another houses, this one abandoned, and grew dizzy. Kor striked from the back but didn't do any damage. The beast turned around and slammed Kor a few feet away. Blizzard lunged and tried to bite its neck but the chort bucked him off. Blizzard landed on his side behind Kor. " _I didn't even draw blood. I'm not even sure I broke skin"_ Blizzard said worryingly.

Kor staggered to his feet. "All the mad and shit must be acting as some kind of amour. We have to get rid of it somehow," Kor yelled hoping Faeyo heard him. He did luckily and had an idea. "Koros, get the beast to charge into the keg by the inn! Just trust me!, " Faeyo yelled as he started getting a flask of something out of his bag. Kor, not having any better ideas, listened and ran towards the inn. "Hey bitch, over here!, " he yelled at the chort hoping it would notice. It did and charged with his his down. Kor rolled out of the way just in time and the beast smashed the keg. The chort was now soaked in booze. "Now get back!" Faeyo yelled as he poured the flask's contents on the head of the bolt loaded in his crossbow. As soon as he let the bolt fly, the aroww head caught on fire. When it came in contact with the beast, the chort was instantly lit ablaze. It flailed around as he was burned. The mud covering him was singed off. Kor noticed this and channeled all his power around his blade. He charged towards the chort and planted his sword between his eyes. He focused his power again into his arms and pulled the sword upwards. It cut the chort's head down the middle and the beast fell down with a thud, slowly buring to a black crisp. Kor staggered back and fell on his ass, tired after all the fighting.


End file.
